The present invention pertains to an adjuster for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a first adjuster part and a second adjuster part which are pivotable relative to one another and by way of which the vehicle seat can be pivoted between at least one use position and at least one non-use position.
In a known adjuster of this type, used for adjusting the height or passing into a level floor position, the use position and non-use position are secured by locking devices. In practice, desires remain, for example with respect to the number of components and therefore production costs.